Public speaking is an important activity for many people today, and is often a required professional activity. However, effective training tools are not available to assist in preparing for public speaking. This is a significant problem for people that need to prepare for an important speech or the like, such as may be delivered either during a conference or a large convention. Accordingly, preparation for public speaking has typically been done in the past using simple devices, such as cameras and/or video cameras. These existing tools have not been particularly effective. Practicing public speaking in front of a mirror is not a natural way to prepare, since the speaker is effectively just talking to themselves. Using a video camera to record a practice run of the speech generally requires the user to continuously rewind and fast forward in order to observe the details of their speech after it has been recorded, e.g. to observe the recording later in order to determine if they have orally stumbled in some way. As a result, the feedback regarding such errors is not immediate and hence less effective.
For the above reasons above and others, it would be desirable to have a new tool that enables a user to conveniently and effectively prepare for public speaking.